Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{12}}{6^{-12}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{12}}{6^{-12}} = 6^{12-(-12)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{12}}{6^{-12}}} = 6^{24}} $